A conventional card connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 8-241764 is equipped with a dielectric housing, which accommodates cards at an inside end of a frame that guides the cards. In addition to electrical contacts that make electrical connections with respective electrical contacts disposed at end portions of the cards, the housing is equipped with grounding contacts that make electrical connections with ground contacts disposed on one surface of each of the accommodated cards.
In recent years, cards for use in special applications have been proposed which have the same shape and dimensions as conventional cards, but which have signal contacts disposed in positions other than the end portions (e.g., positions located on the main surfaces). An object of the present invention is to provide a card connector which, while maintaining a construction that allows good electrical connections to be made with ordinary cards, also allows highly reliable electrical connections to be made with special cards.